1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to processing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to multiple computers of a control system that acquire signals from and/or supply signals to a machine or a process being monitored or controlled and to methods for configuring the computers.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Repair of a multiple processor system typically includes steps for the physical replacement of a failed processor and subsequent re-establishment of required configuration information. The configuration information typically provides customization of the software running on each processor. Human interaction typically is needed to determine the correct configuration information to load into the system. The human interaction may be through a hardware jumper selection, the operation of a configuration program, or other methods. In any of these methods, the re-establishment of the configuration information may impede the repair process. For example, the system may be shut down or be unusable while a replacement processor is being substituted for the failed processor. Thus, a problem to be solved is how to re-establish the correct configuration information in the replacement processor.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for a multiple processor system in which a processor can be configured without the need for human intervention.
Also, there is a desire for continued operation of a multiple processor system during the time that a failed processor is being removed and a replacement processor is being installed.